1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to testing devices, and particularly to a testing device for testing a coaxial tolerance of an article having at least one columnar portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In device machining, a number of through holes is often defined in the devices, and a number of columns or posts protrude from the devices. In many cases, to ensure that a coaxial tolerance between opposite through holes or opposite columns/posts meets specification requirement, a three-dimensional measuring device is employed for measuring a coaxial tolerance. However, using the three-dimensional measuring device is time-consuming.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.